leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swift (move)
Swift (Japanese: スピードスター Speed Star) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is TM39 in Generations I and . Effect Generation I In the Western versions of the Generation I handheld games, Swift inflicts damage and bypasses checks to always hit. It can hit a Pokémon even during the of a move such as or . In the Japanese versions of the Generation I handheld games, Swift functions as a 100% accuracy move due to a glitch, unless the opponent is behind a ; if it is, Swift can never miss, even if the target is in the semi-invulnerable turn of a move such as Dig or Fly. Generation II onward Swift now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Swift hits opposing adjacent Pokémon in battles featuring multiple Pokémon. Description |A Normal-type attack. It is highly accurate, so it can be counted on to inflict damage.}} |An attack that never misses.}} |Sprays star-shaped rays that never miss.}} |Star-shaped rays that never miss are fired at all foes in battle.}} |Star-shaped rays are shot at the foe. This attack never misses.}} |Star-shaped rays are shot at the opposing team. This attack never misses.}} |Star-shaped rays are shot at the opposing Pokémon. This attack never misses.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up ||||||}} 11 |11 17 |17 12 }} 12 |form=Alola Form}} 11 |11 17 |17 12 }} |23|23 12 }} |24|24 12 }} |28|1, |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form}} ||||}} 20 |20 14 }} 20 |20 14 }} }} 18 |18 16 |16 13 }} }} 12 |12|12 17 }} 21 |STAB='}} 33 |15|8|8|8 33 }} }} |24|24}} |||||}} 17 |17|17}} 9 |9|9 23 |23}} 12 |12|12}} |||}} |||}} 16 |16}} 16 |16}} }} 37 |37|form=Speed Forme}} 21 |21|21}} 21 |21|21}} 12 |12|12}} |21|21|21}} |21|21|21}} |21|21|21}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - and |STAB='}} - }} By Generation II In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Swift had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Swift had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.0 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It never misses.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It never misses.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Quick Attack (move)|Quick Attack}} in the English dub}} * has been confirmed to know Swift. However, it has only used it in the radio drama ''The Birth of Mewtwo, so it is has never been seen using it. In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga * Ash's Pikachu was commanded to use Swift in The Beginning Of Good Luck?! Pokémon Fortune Telling, but it was not shown using the move. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Scizor Defends, 's , Veevee, was mentioned to known Swift, but the move was used off-panel. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Prior to Generation VI, Swift was the only that hits both opponents during a Double Battle. Starting in Generation VI, also meets these conditions. * All Fire-type starter Pokémon and their evolutions can learn Swift via Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Move Tutors. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=高速星星 超速星 |zh_cmn=高速星星 速度星星 |da=Lynagreb |nl=Snel |fi=Pikahyökkäys Vauhtitähti Pikaisku ( ) |fr=Météores |de=Sternschauer |el=Διάττοντες Αστέρες |hi=तेज़ी Tezi तारे छोडो Taare Chodo |id=Tembakan Bintang Speed Star |it=Comete |ko=스피드스타 |pl=Prędkość Atak Wywrócenia Chwyt Szybki Atak Byskawice Odbicie Strumień Gwiazd Błyskawiczny Atak Ostry Atak Gwiezdny Atak Pełna Moc Ostre Gwiazdy Atak Gwiazdek |pt_br=Ataque Veloz (games, -present, TCG, manga) Estrela Cadente (early anime) Ataque Repentino (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Cadentes |ro=Iute ca Săgeata |sr=Brzina |es_la=Ataque de Estrellas (original series) Velocidad (Diamond & Pearl-present) |es_eu=Rapidez |sv=Snabbslag Snabb Snabbattack Stjärnattack |vi=Phóng Sao |ru=Звездопад Zvezdopad }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Sternschauer es:Rapidez fr:Météores it:Comete ja:スピードスター zh:高速星星（招式）